1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper slider, and particularly to an improvement of zipper slider, which can generate a rectilinear force to perform a better effect of zipper operation.
2. Description of Related Art
The zipper slider has been used as a fastener for joining and separating two parts of an article for years. Due to being easily operated, the zipper slider has replaced other fastening device to a certain extent and, for instance, the zipper has been used as a fastener for almost all wallets and readily made clothes.
The principle of the function of a zipper is that the zipper provides two opposite interlocking tooth tabs and a pulled zipper slider to fasten and unfasten two adjoining edges of an article by way of pulling the zipper slider along the two interlocking tooth tabs. The zipper slider is an essential part to carry out the movement of fastening and unfastening in spite of the interlocking tooth tabs being made of metal, nylon, or fiber reinforced plastics.
The conventional zipper slider, as shown in FIG. 1, has a pull head A and a puller B movably engaging with the pull head A. The puller B has a function of marking out or decorating except being pulled. Therefore, the puller B usually connects with the proboscis (nose part) C of pull head A in a way of an end of the puller B enclosing or surrounding the proboscis C.
The arrangement of combining the pull head A, puller B, and the proboscis C has been used for years without any change. Somehow, a minor change may be made is the configuration of the puller B only, but the device of the puller enclosing or surrounding is kept unchanged.
Under the circumstance of today""s highly developed technology, new is a common aim for all industries to pursue incessantly. The slider of a zipper, which is kept immutable, is worth us to self-criticize and make an improvement genuinely.
An object of the present invention is to provide a zipper slider, in which the puller engages with a connection string instead of attaching to the probe directly to improve the effectiveness of the force exerted to pull the zipper slider.